


Fae King.mp4

by charlottefrey



Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And They Were Roommates AU, Fantasy heavy, Hux and Kylo do a porno pretty much lol, Hux has feelings in the middle of fucking, Hux is a smug little bitch, Kylo would kill for Hux, M/M, Slight D/s (?), Very Feely Heavy, i dont know what happened here but it happened and now you all can read it, my lads my ladies my friends, this is wild, very explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo leaves for a few days and since Hux can't seem to be alone without his roommate.So they do the logical thing and do a porno.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: [KyloxHux.mp4] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579552
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Fae King.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...  
> Idk what happened here to be honest. It just sort of... felt right? 
> 
> Pretty much I remembered the thing I mentioned in the last fic, the Fae King thing, and I went crazy with it. Since Hux and Kylo really do fit the bill for utter devotion and a sort of D/s-esque approach to sex I had a lot of fun with this. 
> 
> I hope you like what I did with it because I had fun and I'm sure that Phil will have fun with this, since I teased him with a little snippets from my then still unfinished fic. 
> 
> Please do remember that I do not know anything about bdsm, the thing I wrote might not be Safe or Sane, but it sure as shit is Consensual.

“So…” Kylo leaned against the sink. “I’ll go visit my parents in a week.”

“Yeah.” 

Hux sat on the kitchen table watching a instructional video on some kind of operating method and paused it for Kylo. There was nothing unusual about their setting, Kylo preparing dinner and Hux studying up until the moment Kylo placed a plate in front of him. He glanced over to his partner.

They look at each other for a moment.

For the last few weeks they had avoided speaking about the short trip Kylo had planned to see his parents. Since they were jewish and didn’t celebrate Christmas, Kylo had stayed home and worked over the holidays, earning a pretty penny in overtime and holiday bonus. 

Now the day came closer and closer that the two would part. Just for a few days, but still. Kylo just knew that Hux was cranky about that. And if he was honest he was cranky about it as well. He loved his parents, but he wanted to stay with Armitage, especially since the exam phase came looming closer and closer. 

“How are we going to go about it.” 

“You still owe me one for the video,” Hux said casually.

“The video?” 

“Yes. The video you made of us while we were drunk out of our minds and fucking. The reason we’re even fucking in the first place baby.”

Kylo flushed. 

“You want to make a porno?” 

“Yes,” Hux’ voice paired with his feral grin sends a hot shower down Kylo’s back. “I want to make it properly this time.” 

“What if someone finds it one day?” Kylo said nervously. “Like…” 

“Kylo… My computer is so well encrypted that not even a fucking Anonymous hacker would get in. There’s nothing on that front you have to worry about.” 

“Hux…” Kylo licked his lips. “You really want this. Then we will do it. I leave the whole thing in your hands.” 

Hux smiled sweetly at him and stood up. Walking around the table to stop in front of Kylo, Hux hummed softly. 

“Thank you,” Hux said and kissed Kylo. 

  
  
  


The dark green eyeshadow stained the whole sink while Hux got ready for his and Kylo’s… thing. The glitter did look good on his eyelids however so he allowed the mess for once. The golden chains and arm clasps rested in a small cardboard box on the toilet. Almost giddy, Hux pulled out the first one, a tremble in his fingers. 

As he placed the jewelry on his naked skin, he can’t help but gasp. It’s colder and heavier than he would’ve expected now that it’s in the right place. But he looked fantastic in the mirror and with a grin he went to finish up his outfit. 

When Hux left the bathroom, he had to admit the room in which the whole thing would go down in, the living room, did look a little tacky. The blinds were drawn and there’s lots of candles and some soft light out of the camera’s view. Hux had tried around with a few angles until he found the right one. 

Kylo’s bed, covered in a large white sheet, was in the middle of the room. Since they didn’t have much furniture to begin with, it had been easy for Hux to clear the room. He turned on the camera and takes a seat on the bed. Kylo stood in the corner, ramrod still and silent. 

Just like Hux had told him. 

The leather halter he wore almost didn’t fit, his chest too big for it, but somehow they had been able to make it work. Other than that and a pair of black boxers, Kylo was naked and Hux saw that he was freezing. 

“Come,” he said and Kylo set into motion. 

Standing just inside the view of the camera, he stopped. Hux gazed upon him again and smiled softly. This beast was his to command. 

“Off,” he ordered.

Obediently Kylo pulled off his boxers and stepped out of them. His dick was already hard and for a moment, Hux marveled again at how he deserved such a creature in his life. But this was not for right now, right now he was the Fae King and Kylo was his toy. 

Motioning for Kylo to come forward, Hux slipped off the bed to his knees. Kylo stopped dead in front of him and Hux heard him inhaled shakily. With a wicked smile, Hux leaned forward and licked a stripe up Kylo’s dick. 

Gasping, Kylo’s muscles tensed. 

He knew he was not allowed to move or else Hux would take his pleasure and leave Kylo wanting. That had been the rule they had set. While Hux slowly began to work on Kylo’s dick, he briefly wondered if what they were doing could be classified as bdsm. 

But that thought quickly vanished from his mind when he felt Kylo tense more than usual. Pulling back, he watched the thick length in front of him bounce up and down gently as it shimmered in the low light. He lifted his hands up and let Kylo help him to his feet as he maintained eye contact with him. He saw the adoration Kylo felt for him and for a brief moment he was sorely tempted to kiss him. 

But it shouldn’t be and Hux knew that deep down. 

Kylo’s breathing was hard and flat as the two just stared at each other for a few seconds. The heat that Kylo’s body was radiating set Hux’ nerves on fire and he placed one hand on Kylo’s chest, just above his heart. Feelling the steady and powerful thrum underneath his palm sent chills down Hux’s spine. This heart was beating for him and he could make it beat even faster than it already did. 

The thought was more than just a little bit intocitating. 

He slowly lifted his palm off Kylo’s slightly sweaty skin and dragged his fingernails over towards Kylo’s nipple where he gently pinched the darkened skin. 

Kylo huffed out a breath and Hux _heard_ him lick his lips. Nothing had been more satisfying in his life than this he was sure of it. Not even getting Kylo to fuck him in the first place beat this whole experience. 

And deep down Hux was sure that there would be even more instances where Kylo would be able to blow Hux out the water with the way he responded to Hux’ every request. With the way he just gave his all to him and didn’t look back for just a single moment. 

“What a special little toy you are,” Hux said softly and looked up to stare into Kylo’s eyes. “Utter devotion can be such a sweet poison.” 

Kylo’s lashes fluttered shut for a moment and he smiled with one half of his mouth. He looked blissed out, already with the way Hux spoke to him. Something bubbled inside of Hux, burning hotter than his desire for Kylo. 

He _loved_ this hunk of a man, this mass of bone, muscle and nerves. And it completely undid him. Hux blinked slowly and sighed. This whole thing, everything so far, was unreal. 

But when had his life ever made a lick of sense to him?

“Lay me down,” he said quietly. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kylo picked Hux up, bridal style all prim and proper, before placing him on the bed oh so gently. He remained kneeling beside the bed, looking at Hux as if he had hung the goddamn stars just before declaring himself emperor of the know universe. 

“Sit between my legs.” Hux ordered. 

Watching Kylo follow suit gave him a heady rush of pride and he smile to himself. The way the candles illuminated the man in front of him, Hux was sure he was on a trip and this whole experience was only in his mind. 

“Spread my legs and position yourself,” Hux said. 

Gentle, slightly cold fingers wrapped around his knees and lifted his legs up, pushing him a little deeper into the cushions that he had placed underneath the sheet. Kylo’s dick gently brushed against Hux’ hole and he sighed softly. There was nothing in this world he loved more than getting fucked by Kylo, especially when he was as obedient as he was now. 

“Enter,” Hux ordered and with one fluid motion, Kylo followed suit. 

The lube Hux had almost squirted inside of him during prep was squeezed out and Hux felt it drip from his body onto the sheets. 

It was filthy and he loved every second of it. 

And judging from the way Kylo _looked_ he was enjoying himself a lot too. smirking, Hux reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Kylo's neck to pull him down a little. 

“Show me how you mortals do it.” 

Kylo gasped out loud and Hux took a shaky breath as he waited for the cogs to turn in Kylo’s brain. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Kylo hauled Hux up, so he was straddling Kylo who was now kneeling in the middle of the bed. Two strongs hands grabbed his hips and Kylo started moving _him_ up and down his dick. Hux was first almost limp in Kylo’s embraced but once he realized what the other was doing, he started helping him.

Wrapping his arms around Kylo’s massive shoulder, he dug his fingernails into Kylo’s back and earned a loud growl from his partner. That only seemed to spur Kylo on, because he began moving even harder and faster, snapping his hips up in time with Hux grinding down on him. 

When Hux came it was a blur of emotions and sensations, but they didn’t stop after he was spent. 

Kylo was almost feral in the way he pounded into his partner and now that he was done, Hux could only hold on for dear life and hope Kylo was going to release him from overstimulation soon.

Oh how wrong he was. 

  
  


Kylo rolled off the bed and turned off the camera. As he faced the bed again, he softly smiled to himself as he took in Hux, who by all means looked wrecked. 

“Babe, you cool?” Kylo asked and laid down beside Hux. 

“My soul has left my body and is transcending to heaven. You fucked me dead bitch,” Hux whispered. 

He had come twice during the whole thing and he had never know he was capable of that. Kylo grinned and kissed his boyfriend softly on the nose. Lazily, Hux blinked up at him, the green eyeshadow smudged at the corner from crying. Crying from overstimulation and maybe also a bit of exhaustion. 

“I only did what you ordered me to do.” 

“Ah yeah,” Hux muttered. “Now I come to regret it a little.” 

“Was it not to your liking?” 

“Kylo, If I hadn’t been into it, I would’ve made it very clear to you,” Hux replied and kissed Kylo’s cheek. “No, that I kind of forced you into a sub position just then.” 

“What?” Kylo looked at him . “I didn’t feel like that. But frankly when it comes to fancy sex, I leave the judgment with you. Since I do not know anything about bdsm to be honest.” 

“But you were chill with it.” 

“I have been chill with you ordering me about before we were fucking,” Kylo replied. “I’m cool with it and even if not, I would, just like you, make it very clear. I love being ordered around by you. I love it when you are in charge.” 

Hux smiled and snuggled closer to Kloy.

“Jesus, then I’m happy. I was worried for a moment just then that you were like, in sub space or whatever.” 

“We can lay down some ground rules if that make you more comfortable, huh?” 

“That…” Hux looked up at Kyo. “Sounds just lovely.” 

  
  
  


_“Mum just makes everyone crazy again,” Kylo said and Hux heard him sigh. “She like insists that we all do the things like she wants us to. And I feel like I’m at some royal court or whatever.”_

“You mother is only trying to make sure things go smoothly.” 

_“I know babe, but the thing is that she make me want to hit something. It was hard to deal with her when we were still living in one house, but now I’ve moved out, it’s even worse.”_

“I get it,” Hux stirred his porridge and sighe. “But we both know why she does things the way she does them. And after all you have to respect her ways now you are in her house.” 

_“Dad suggested we go on a biking trip tomorrow and she was so dissapointed,”_ Kylo sighed again. _“You know I love her and she knows that as well, but I remember why I moved out in the first place.”_

“Yeah… Why was she disappointed about your dad’s suggestion?” 

_“You know how she feels about bikes, especially after my accident. And now that I am home she wants to spend time with me. But she sometimes forgets that I want to spend time with my dad too and the only way to do that is with a day trip,”_ Kylo said and cleared his throat. _“I feel like I have do decide between disappointing my mum or my dad. And that’s kinda terrible.”_

“Why don’t you go on that biking trip with your dad and then cook dinner with you mum and uncle? He comes over tomorrow night, doesn't he?” 

_“Yes, he and his husband,”_ Kylo confirmed. _“You know that’s not a half bad idea.”_

“Call me a genius bitch,” Hux giggled and took the pot off the stove. 

_“You are babe and that’s your best quality.”_

“Not my cute butt.” 

_“That too.”_

Hux smiled to himself. Kylo had left yesterday morning for the two hour train journey to his parents and the moment he had returned to their apartment, Hux had missed Kylo. 

_“What are your plans for tonight?”_

“I made porridge and will watch a few more episodes of Star Trek,” Hux shrugged. “And maybe later I’ll watch our thing.” 

He heard Kylo make an affirmative sound. 

_“You edited it already?”_

“Sure, who do you think I am?” 

_“Is it any good?”_

“Why don’t you watch it once you are home,” Hux replied cheekily. “I have to go, my porridge is done, love you!” 

_“Love you too, but wait Hux…”_

But Hux had already ended the call. With a mischievous grin he poured his porridge into a bowl and carried it into the living room. Except for the candles on the windowsill there was not a shred of evidence in the room that there had been a porno shoot in here. 

Smiling to himself, Hux sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment it motivates writers!!


End file.
